Life of Quinn Marie
by tinkerpoohlove
Summary: My name's Quinn i'm 17 I live on the Quileute Reservation. I go to La Push high school. I'm long time best friends with Kim Lee (same kim from new moon). Who's in love with my secret cursh Paul Lahote. Umm.. let's see i'm really short (4'11) i'm also a cheerleader but it'll be really hard because.. I'm pregnant i'll explain just dive into my story and i'll start from the begining
1. Chapter 1

Summary: I'm 17 my name's Quinn I live on the Quileute reservation. I go to la push high school. I'm long time best friends with Kim lee. Who's in love with my secret crush Paul Lahote's best friend. Umm… let's see I'm really short and I'm a cheerleader but I won't be cheering for a while because…. Read on and figure it out

(also this is my first story so go easy on me… also all amazing characters belong to Stephanie Myer. Enjoy)

Chapter1 Quinn's pov

Hey! My name is Quinn Marie Broche, I'm Japanese American which to me means I was born in America and follow my father's rules and do not dis honor my family. I'm also part Quileute. But my father believe that since he is full Japanese and my mother is 90% Japanese which means her grandmother was Quileute and everybody else is Japanese I shall not embrace my Quileute ness if that's even a word. I am not allowed to look my father in the eye unless he tells me to I am not allowed talk unless I am told to you know I can't do anything that will dishonor my family. And if I do I catch a smack to the face and if I cry or show any emotion I am dis honorable and am not to do anything with my family for a week I'm basically dead to them. Same goes for my mother. But enough about that, I should tell you what I look like I'm 4'10, I'm skinny but with curves in all the right places, I have long thick black hair that's stops right above my butt. And I have almond shaped blue eyes, long thick eyelashes, and cream colored skin. I am so different from all the people on the rez. Btw I live on the Quileute reservation.

(this my first chapter sorry it's so short it will get longer in about after chapter 2 and even longer in chapter 3 and soo on so give me some creative feedback. R&R ) love tinkerpoohlove?!


	2. Chapter 2

(all characters except for the few that well you just met belongs to Stephanie Myers )

Chapter2 Quinn's pov

Well I am currently getting dressed in purple skinny jeans, a purple plaid shirt that buttons up, but the first 4 buttons are undone to show my purple under shirt. And I am wearing purple stilettos. My long black hair is curled in long ringlets but I have purple feathers in it. And my make-up purple eyeliner, and clear lip-gloss. Oh I'm getting ready for school. My parents are in the kitchen. Eating breakfast. And I need to get out of here or I'm gonna be late again. I have to meet my best friend Kim. At the bus stop. "Good bye father, mother." I yell as I'm about to walk out the door… shoot why did I do that I know I am not supposed to talk unless spoken to. I thought just as my father's hand came to my face.

"Don't you ever dis respect me like that do you understand?" my father {Chun how} said with no emotion.

"yes father." I said with no emotion as I bowed and walked out the door. I really wish this was not my heritage. I turned on my iPod and started blasting 'drake take care over my dead body' as I wiled

"how I'm feelin it doesn't matter cuz you know I'm ok' instead I ask myself y do u worry. You know I'm the same. And I know you don't love me baby. It's time to take you away from me. Lonely over my dead bod-." I sung my little heart out I honestly can sing. I'm in the school choir. Anyways I stopped singing because I saw Kim. I guess she could see the tears in my eyes and she ran over and hugged me. As I silently cried. We stayed like that until I stopped crying and the bus came.


	3. Chapter 3

(all characters except for the few that well you just met belongs to Stephanie Myers )

Chapter 3 Quinn's pov

"ok Kim soo what's up I know you have something to talk about because your extremely jumpy what's up?" I asked I mean I know she loves going to school in order to see her lifetime crush Jared Cameron. I mean he's cute but not my type. He left for a few weeks and when he came back he was buff and tall and his hair was cropped he's best friend is Paul Lahote . And Paul is a lady's man everybody wants him including me. But I never told anybody. So uh well we can't be together anyways because my father would not allow it. And btw were all juniors 17 year olds.

"Well he asked me on a date today after school and I said yes but what am I gonna wear. You have to help me your like a fashionesta." Kim rambled. She never rambled she is really head over heels.[ Kim's 4'10 she has long hair that goes to the middle of back straight down. Curves in all the right places for a skinny girl. We're wearing the same thing sept for she has on black and instead of heels she's wearing black Jordan's the new version you know the one with the check on the front and side those. And her make-up black eyeliner really thick and pink gloss. She's so pretty. And the same race as me and the exact same way only her great grandmother wasn't a wolf.]

"ok. I will just let me know where you're going and I'll get you together. Don't worry." I laughed as we got off the bus in front of our old school. Yeah just to Let you know right after Jared got back Paul left for weeks also. Only to come back today. Wearing some khaki cut offs, a grey hoodie, and the same shoes as Kim except his are grey and orange. Wow he's taller same height as Jared. And if I see this right he as buff but a bit bigger than Jared and not in the creepy way but perfect sexy size.

"like what you see?!" Paul yelled. Omgg! I didn't even notice Paul caught me ogling him like he was a portrait. And of course I blush like a tomato. Smile and nod my head yes. He just started laughing and walked up to Jared. As I walked up to who was laughing her ass off while embarrassed myself this gonna be a long year and it's only September.

Sorry it's short I promise it will get longer I swear and the story is about to pick up just stay tuned?!


	4. Chapter 4

(all characters except for the few that well you just met belongs to Stephanie Myers )

Chapter 4 Quinn's pov

.

We walked in the school and went our class me, Kim, Jared, and Paul just so happen to every class together[not choir well me and Kim do because that's an after school program.] First period math me and Kim of course seat next to each other and of course Paul and Jared right behind us. It's like that in all 6 periods the front and back thing except 1 period which is biology me and Paul seat right behind Kim and Jared. When we walked in all eyes were on Paul and Jared. [Jared's a lady's man too] we took our seats and it doesn't help that were in the back. And I left my pencils in my locker. Kim just gave her last one to Jared. So I'm gonna have to ask Paul. I turned around just as Paul was about to ask me and we started talking at the same time until we looked in each other's eyes and I got sucked in his black eyes like I was lost. Instead of them and I smiled. So did he. We stayed like that until.. SMAKE! I jumped like 4 ft. in the air. And turned around to see Mrs. Ray standing in front of my desk with a ruler. My heart was beating really fast and hard.

"Ms. Broche. turn around before I give you a demerit. I am not gonna ask you again to stop bothering Mr. Lahote." Mrs. ray said. Ew she has on hospital shoes yuck!

"Ok I got." I was so irritated I was experiencing something amazing and she just had go and scare me. That's just great and amazing. And on top of that I don't have a pencil. "um. Mrs. Ray you wouldn't happen to have a pencil would you? Mine are in my locker." I asked as politely as possible.

"well why don't you go and get one out of locker.. on your way to the office in order to get your demerit signed. Come back quickly. We don't want you to miss the notes do we?" Mrs. Hospital shoes snickered along with the class. Why me?

"Ok." I sighed as I got up walked to the front of the class and got my demerit. Walked out grabbed my pencils out my locker and walked to the office got my demerit signed and ran to class only to slam right into the door. [Their see through and painful] "Ouch." I whispered everybody laughed. Minus Kim, Jared, and Paul. I walked in blushing and sat down. Class kinda flew by. Next period is the one where me and Paul sit next each in class. Usually Jared's turned around talking to Paul but he seemed wrapped up writing notes to Kim. Paul followed suit.

'_your Quinn right' –Paul_

'_yea 1 of the only part Quileute's on the rez you can't forget me '-me _

'_I dnt think I want to ;)'-Paul_

'_I if I didn't kno any better I would say your smiley face is winking at me. lol'-me_

'_I think you're right. So what's your race exactly if you don't mind me asking'-Paul _

'_I'm 90% Japanese and10% Quileute."-me_

'_ . so why was you staring at me like I was eye candy in the parking lot' Paul. Omgg that was my nightmare question. I was fuming and Paul was smirking. I giggled.. What is this boy doing to me?_

'_Um. Maybe it's because you are you always were but when I looked into your eyes I saw something different. Like I looked into your soul and you looked into mine. I felt something amazing and I loved it.'-me I genuinely smiled_

'_Thanks. I think I like you. You see a better man in me. And not 'man-whore'. Paul and I think I got a chance at looking into your soul to.'-Paul that was probably the sweetest thing I ever herd. I think I lo- like him this Paul._

'_awl. That's so sweet. And you're welcome I think I feel the same for you but who knows right. But if I'm correct I want you. And just cause 'you are' a 'man-whore' doesn't mean you can't change don't forget that.'-me I smiled again. _

'_Thanks really. Um do you want to go on a date with me? It can be a double date you, me, Jared, and Kim'-Paul he had this look where he tilts his head to the side a little and looks at me. He looked just like a puppy you just said no to playing with it. You just have to say yes he looked so cute._

'_yea defiantly just meet me at Kim's house we'll be there getting ready. So I know what to wear. It's pretty warm today could I wear some shorts I want it to be a surprise.'-me _

'_yea but wear some shoes you'll be comfortable in.' –Paul _

'_Alright I can do it so I'll see you at 7?'-me_

'_yep and you can eat lunch with us.' –Paul _

"Ok. I'll see you there." I smiled wow I'm gonna keep this forever. And we wrote each other all class. Cause the bell just rang for next period.

Ok soo how'd you like how'd you like?! Cuz it's 5oclock in the morning. Conversation got boring. You said you're going bed soon. So I sunk up to your bedroom. Thought I'd just wait there til I herd you come upstairs. I pretended to be sleeping. I was hoping you would creep me.- not really I jus like tht song nd yea longer huh stay tuned now it's really about to get interesting….


	5. Chapter 5

(all characters except for the few that well you just met belongs to Stephanie Myers )

Chapter 5 Quinn's pov

"PAUL ASKED ME OUT TO A DOUBLE DATE WITH YOU AND JARED!" I yelled and jumped up and down.

"WHAT THAT'S GREAT! JARED SAID HE LIKED ME MORE THAN A FRIEND!" Kim squealed as jumped up and down.

"SHUT UP! PAUL SAID HE THINKS HE LIKES ME. AND I WAS ALL LIKE I THINK I LIKE YOU TOO! AND I PRACTICALLY CALLED HIM EYE CANDY AHH! RIGHT?" I yelled as I giggled.

"WHAT! JARED SAID HE THINKS I'M BEAUTIFUL AND THAT I SHOULDN'T LET ANYBODY TELL ME OTHERWISE." Kim smiled.

"WELL YOU BEAT ME. CAUSE PAUL DIDN'T TELL ME ALL THAT. BUT HE WILL. AND GUESS WHAT!?"I yelled man Kim beat me urgh! We are temporally at Kim's getting ready for our date. I'm wearing: a hot pink tinkerbell shirt it has tinkerbell on the side drew in purple and it hugs my figure perfectly. And I have a halfway jacket it's black and stops right under my boobs. And at my elbows on my arms, and for pants I have on short short khakis that roll up on the bottom and hot pink legging that go all the way to my ankles and I have on anklet pointy toed snow boots. They have silver chains and sliver studs all around the sides. Pink eye shadow and black mascara. With clear lip gloss and huge pink hoops in my ears. And Kim is wearing: a dress, the top part is a bright red that holds her bust area perfectly and tight but that's where the red stops, and there a big white belt is really sung [its mine me and Kim are the same size] and the belt is to part the top and bottom, the bottom is a black type of skirt that flows on the inside and her she has thigh high socks the left one is red and the right one is black. And you can see where they stop cause the dress just is that short the socks stop mid- thigh. And her shoes are the left shoe is a black ballet flat with a big black bow that has a diamond inside of it. And the right shoe looks just the same only it's red. Her hair is in a donut on the left side in the back and on the top part of the right she has a small red hat with black feathers wrapped around it. And red and black feathers for earrings. Red eye shadow and black mascara and clear lip gloss. Oh and my hairs crinkly.

"Kim are they here?" I asked I'm so anxious to get to this date I really like him and I'm going against a lot here while going on a date with Paul..

"yes come on lets go" Kim yelled. I grabbed both our hand bag/ wallets mine is pink while Kim's is red and black studs in a pattern . I smiled and walked out the door both the guys got and opened the back door to a shiny black ford truck. I hugged Paul and got in. he was wearing a black shirt that hugged his muscles perfectly. And a pair of khakis'. And some chuck high tops those were black. And Jared he had on a white t-shirt like Paul's and some black jeans and red all-star high tops.

It was too quiet so I had to break the ice.. "Well.. Me and Kim think you both look really nice." Kim looked panicked but calmed as soon as I said that.

"Thank you I think you look really beautiful Quinn.. o and you look pretty to Kim…" Paul stuttered lol I couldn't hold it in so I laughed he add the last part on as an afterthought but what's funny is the fact that LA 'push's bigger player is stuttering and nervous while on a date with me Quinn Marie broche. Like can you believe it bro..

"I'm so sorry.. It's just really cute and funny that you're on a date with me a plain unpretty chick that's never gone on a date before now and your stuttering I'm positive you've been with complete beauts and your stuttering with over me. I mean I'm pretty well my body is but my face no way." I stopped laughing as soon as I got to 'unpretty' part. We stopped and I noticed we were at a bowling alley. Somewhere in port angelus.

"hey don't say that you're the beautifulist girl in the world." As he said that I smiled at the ground."and the way you smile at the ground it's not hard to tell you don't know your beautiful and that's just makes you more beautiful." He quoted 'what makes you beautiful.' By one direction. As he lifted my chin it made me giggle cause he did that to me and it made me feel truly beautiful.

"Alright alright you got me I don't know I'm beautiful but after that I truly for once in my life feel beautiful." I laughed as I took his hand and stick my fingers in his. Even though his are extremely big and mine are super small. It was as though his hand was meant for mine to be there. We caught up with Kim and Jared and walked inside.

Ok sooo I cant tell you what it really is I cAN only tell you what it feels like.- love the way you lie. But uhh irrelavent any-hoo ok so no it wasn't this chapter but it's longer to see I told you so but anyways I'll get there it should be next chapter cause CHAPTER TELLER ALERTER: is the date like Quinn and the gang's yeah for all you slow people like me [jk lol]?! I only put that there is cause I have promblems comprehending things like that. And you got me feeling so high I cant step off the cloud? I 'm addicted and I just cant get enough- black eyed peas.


	6. Chapter 6

(all characters except for the few that well you just met belongs to Stephanie Myers )

hey you know the weird thing about the black eyed peas. The light skinned cute guy. He's like back up and he's cool about it. And I thought it was soo halrious whenever I saw 'I just cant get enough' music veideo and he poped up rapping you just have to watch the older ones than that one Its so funny. (lemon chapter)

Chapter 5 Quinn's pov

The bowling alley wasn't full pursay there was enough room. And quite spaced out. We got our shoes and paid for unlimited bowling until 11 and it's only 8 so we had time. Kim typed our names in and we set off to find balls we had to get really small ones we got kiddie sized balls that were blue and purple we decided to take turns with them. It's really embarrassing to have to get such small balls. Once were settled Kim went up first, then Jared, Paul, and then me. Kim grabbed a ball and went up to the thing and slid around a bit but finally got under control. She threw the ball like she was playing basketball and landed with a big clunk luckily she didn't throw it that high and it rolled a bit in the middle and then went all the way over to the left side. In that black pit and rolled til it met it's ending. I was speechless and so was Paul. But Jared as soon as Kim turned around beet red and chewing on her bottom lip he clapped giving her a standing ovation. I looked at Paul and as soon as our eyes met we bust out laughing. It made Kim redder.

"Hey Kim I'll show how to do it grab a ball and meet me at the alley." Jared said. He walked up to the alley and as soon as she got up there he spun her around and pulled her close put one hand over her and the other around her waist and helped her roll the ball. If it helps he helped her get a strike. I was no good.

"Good job Kim one of dreams came true Jared wrapped his arm around your waist and bent you over." I smirked as Paul laughed Kim gasped opened her mouth and closed it. Jared blushed.

"Well do you think yours will?" Kim asked innocently. I have no idea what she's even talking about so I raised my natural perfectly arched eyebrow in a questioning manor.

"You know the one where Paul throws you on your bed, rips your clothes off, and drives you like a maniac?" Kim smirks. My eyes go wide but my pokers face is on.

"No you got it wrong I'm gonna be the one ridin babe." I wink and after that Kim is just dismissed. "so go ahead and go to the family bathroom and let Jared pound you." I laughed and Paul looked smug and proud and wrapped his arm over my shoulder. Kim blushed but then she smirked walked up to Jared kissed him grabbed his hand and ran to the bathroom.

"What did I just do?" I whispered. I did smile though but what did I do..

"I think you created a monster but the way you talk I just have to ask are you the same way under covers yourself." Paul whispered really huskily and sexy like. And it made me shiver I would hate for him to have super smell and be able to smell my arousal. I looked over at him and his eyes were darkened with lust. They were so wow ya know. I think I love him but I don't know why.

"Come on let's go to the car I have to ask you something." I stood and he got up with me.

We walked out to the truck and got in the backseats together. I took a deep breath and looked him right in the eye and kissed him really hard. [On the lips not that he didn't return the favor.] But before we could deepen the kiss I pulled away. And looked him straight in the eyes "why do I feel like I love you and that I have a pull to you. And that I'm never whole unless you're here with me. Or that I can tell you the world because you would never betray me? Tell me the truth I know you're a werewolf the one's that protect the tribe from vampires. I know this because I stole my great grandmother's diary from my grandmother when we went to clean out her house from when she died I'm supposed to move in there when I'm 18. She was a protector to. Lee-ra. All the signs are there. It even talks about imprinting she imprinted on a human named Justin but a vampire changed him and she was forced to kill him but she was so broken from that she became heartless. She remarried and had my grandmother she stopped phasing and died a loveless life. She could have lived forever her husband couldn't because he was not her soul mate. Do you know about her and did you imprint me?" I still looked him dead in the eye. He looked like he was searching my soul.

"Yes. I know about lee-ra. And yes I imprinted on you. But I'll be whatever you want me to be. A friend, a brother, or even a lover just let me know what you want from." He stated matter of factly. That was so sweet I moved over closer to him.

"I think I know what I want you to be for me."I responded reaching over the back seat, and grabbing a cover. Throwing it over the both of us. And I kissed him with everything I had. He kissed me back but slowly, I wrapped my hands around his neck and treaded my fingers through his silky cropped hair. He responded by putting his hand on my hips and grinding me on his hips rubbing me against his raging boner her felt… huge. And I loved the way he felt against my kooch my thong was soaking wet. And my vagina was throbbing everywhere for him. I started picking up the grinding pace and started to create a burn but I couldn't stop. He felt way to good, I think Paul could understand my discomfort because he simply ripped my shorts on the sides and tossed them to the side. And my leggings were soaking wet too. Paul was rubbing the inside of my thighs while keep the friction going. My moans were getting louder. And then slipped his hand in the front of my leggings and thong. I lifted up a bit to help him.

"so wet…" Paul whispered as if, if he spoke to loud he would ruin the moment. As he slide his middle finger down my clit [I shuddered] and to my soaking entrance. He swirled around a bit and it was kinda uncomfortable but I couldn't force myself to care while I rubbed my clit against knuckles. Chanting his name like I was moaning a secret prayer. I got hot so I snatched my shirt off and then Paul's I wish I didn't cause he had to move his hand from my soaking vagina. Then he lifted me up and then took my leggings and thong off. Then my bra he looked at my 32D cup boobs and whispered 'perfect' as he took my right rock hard nipple into his mouth.

"Fuck!" I moaned like really loud as he leaned me back against the arm rest. And put his hand back on my vagina getting them soaking wet and swirling them at first slowly and smoothly but then picked up pace on my clit. Making it move side to side my eyes rolled back in my head while I screamed my 'fucks, fasters, don't stops, fucking rub my clit harders, and fucking suck and bite my nipples harder.' I think it's safe to say I am a demanding masochist. But Paul only smirked and complied. So him torturing my clit only went on for 3 minutes at the most. Before I came hard and fast on his hand. Also I'm a messy squitter. Oh and at the moment since I scream really loud the radio's on playing motivation. When I came I screamed Paul's name and clung to him while shook and squirted. Paul only laughed. While I came back to earth.

"hey so did you have fun?" Paul asked still laughing I was about to blush but realized everything that just happened there was no point.

" uhh.. sorry about that I've never done this before… I'm a virgin. Soo what's next?" I asked laughing nervously.

"this…" Paul whispered huskily as he pushed me back gently. I was confused.

"what do yo- ahh" i was about to ask what do mean but just as I was about to say you. Paul's tongue on my clit turned my question into a moan. I mean I'm flexible because I'm a cheerleader but I had no Idea I could spread my legs into the splits while they was in the air. But being tongue fucked can make you do some pretty amazing things. Paul was working my vag?! His tongue swirled he dived and that should have hurt but it only felt amazing as my kooch tried to hold his tongue into a vice grip I felt my orgasm coming I figured I had at least 50 more seconds but I only had 5. Cause as soon as Paul bite my clit scraping his teeth on the bud of the inside I was undone. And he switched his mouth for his fingers again. So he could go to where my flood gates opened and slurp very bit of my sweet juices up like they were his favorite drink. I was amazing. Then he leaned back breathing heavy. Like he just got tongue fucked.

"What can I do for you?.." he was about to answer but I cut him off. "How about a bj..? I've never given one but I've seen them on porno and I don't have gag reflex." I smiled seductively when Paul's eyes widened. So I leaned forward and undid his fly and opened his button while he helped me slide his pants and boxers to the ground. My eyes widened in appreciation when I saw his penis. It was huge at least 11 inches and thick. I rubbed his shaft up and down and marveled in the silken smoothness. I took my pointer finger and my thumb and eased his foreskin back on the head of his dick. Where there was a bead of precum. And liked real smooth I locked eyes with Paul as I did this and swiftly took his length in my mouth and swallow so that his whole dick was in my mouth. And I started bobbing my head up and down and Paul's hands found a way to my hair so he could pump himself into my mouth. He tasted so good. I was teasing his dick with my tongue and I heard him hiss and like 5 minutes later he came. I swallowed and licked every bit of cum off his dick that was stand attention again. Then I wiped my mouth with his middle finger and pointer finger. And stuck them in my mouth all the way to my throat and watched him watch me it was so hot?!

"Fuck I'm in love!.." Paul said and kissed me. Then he lifted me onto his lap where his dick was sandwiched between me and him. "Ok Quinn this is gonna hurt. Are you ready?" Paul whispered while he pulled a piece of hair behind my ear. I nodded.

And with that he pushed in slowly until I got annoyed and just dropped down on him I really wish I didn't.

"oww! Fuck! That hurt! Why did you let m- ahh!" I was gonna yell at him some more but then he started to wiggle around a bit… and it felt great so it cut me off… I guess I adjusted because that felt good. And he started thrust his hips against mine. Now if I said I was screaming that was nothing compared to this.

"AHHH… FUCK.. FUCK… OMIGWAD… OMIGWAD… FUCK ME…FUCK ME… FUCKING LIKE MY NIPPLE… ST..STOP…S..SSUCCKI..NG MY NECK…FOCUS ON MY BB..BO-…MMM… SS..GOOD… DON'T EVER…I'M CU… FUCK MY PUSSY… JJUSS-.. LIK-… FUCK I…. OOOOO YOU F..FEEL SS..SO GOO-… I..I'M CU-…AGAIN! I LOVE YOUR DICK!" I stopped making since as soon as I caught onto his rapid pace. And him he was whispering stuff thru his clench shut jaw…

"fuck… your… sooo t..tight… fuck stop pulling… my hai-… mmm…mm… ride my dick… ride…my fuckin… dick… urgh… cum again… fucking squirt on my dick again… move b..back so I can get to your boobs. Don't stop… ridin.. this dick…" Paul was whispering. And growling. Urgh I love it when he does that and it sent me over the edge my 8th orgasm while he was inside. And let me tell you Paul has a stamina. I think I had like 14 orgasms there was squirt everywhere that mixed like the blood between my thighs. But I only realized that at least 2 hours later at the least…

"I love you…" Paul whispered. I smiled and kissed him lightly.

"I love you too…" I whispered I didn't want to ruin this moment so I whispered and helped paul clean up with the blanket we didn't even use….

Ok soo well that was my first lemon like ever and it got me wet so tell me what you think….


	7. Chapter 7

(all characters except for the few that well you just met belongs to Stephanie Myers )

You guys I'm like soo sorry I took forever to update could you ever forgive me… my computer had a gay virus(not the bad gay –im an activist- but like the urgh! Its stupid gay) and I didn't even know it my poor lovely!

Chapter 7 Quinn's pov

"I had a really great time tonight. Although my dad is not going to enjoy this." I smiled the first part as I hugged Paul. And pointed at a hickey that was as big as a circle you make with your thumb and index finger.

"…sorry." he replied all cool like that made my stomach clench with pleasure. He kissed me and said he would see me tomorrow. Once I waddled [because of the pain between my legs] I waved bye. And walked in Kim's room. She was laying on her bed. Smiling and I could see her hickey it was about as big as mine. But her lips were swollen from their kisses.

"uh, oh? What did you do?" I squealed. As I laid down next her. Oh and I knew she knew because she was trying to figure out how to bring it up. "I already know about werewolves' Kimmy. And I know Paul and Jared are one. I also know that they imprinted on us. So get to the juicy parts." I squealed after the important part. She smiled and laughed.

"We took your offer at the bowling alley… I'M NO LONGER A VIRGIN!" she yelled the last part. [her mom wasn't home. Worked as a full time nurse she wouldn't be back until 4 am. And her father was hangin' with my dad.- my mom doesn't work she's an 'obedient' wife.]

"wow Kim that's great neither am I. babe" I beamed I mean this is my sister I tell her everything. I am not gonna keep a secret from her. I Stripped to just my hot pink Victoria secret girl boxers that say 'pink' in black on the back. And a pink push-up bra that's the same colors only on the right boob it says 'pi' and on the left 'nk'. And crawled into the bed with Kim. And slept a dreamless night.

- 6am

Huh I still have that ache but it aint that bad I have a high tolerance for pain since I get slapped all the time. Anyways I'm in the shower. And the hot water feels so good against my skin. I grabbed the grape scented body wash and rotated with Kim -since she just hoped in the shower.- "good morning Kimmy-bear!" I smiled she's not a morning person but neither am I.

"Morning sexy. Hand me the body wash." Kim smiled and I nodded as I handed her the body wash we switched up as I rinsed the shampoo out my hair and the suds off my body. I hoped out the shower and ran to Kim's room and grabbed some white bootie shorts, black fishnet stalkings, and a white loose over the shoulder top. And dereon ankle cut boots. And I put my hair in a half donut. And a clear lip gloss and mascara. And walked out the room and waited on Kim. Who had the door wide open as she pulled on her areopostale shirt. It's blue and she had matching capris. And lime green studded flats her hair was the same as mine.

"I hate morning's bro!" I yelled I was so tired last night was a wild one. We were currently on our way to the bus stop.

"stop complaining I'm going to see my future husband. And can you believe what happened the bathroom it was amazing!" Kim looked kinda distant almost as if she was daydreaming.

"Wow. That's fantastic because I have to worry about my dad finding out he would kill me.." I had look of pure horror on my face. My dad doesn't want me with anybody on the rez. Because he wants all traces of my quiletueness from his family tree. Don't get me wrong Kim's family feels the same way. But she doesn't really care. Only 1 more year of college and she's done! They even knew she has a crush on Jared and don't approve. Yet she still went behind their back. They think she's good and obedient. But boy is she a rebel. I am too and my parents don't know but they think I'm a terrible student and teenager. They think I'm dumb and whorish too.

"oh shut up just talk to him and have him meet Paul and see if he likes him. Oh and you'll look really beautiful in your geisha outfit don't you think since you have to wear that when you want a man to court you. Give it 6 weeks ok?" Kim reasoned offering a small smile.

"ok cool that will work out rite I can defiantly handle that" I smiled back as we got on the bus… before we knew it we pulled up to the school. Where Jared and Paul were waiting for us. We hurried off the bus and into their awaiting arms…-sappy I know-

"hey babe! You look beautiful… so I was thinking how's about we get to each other better? Considering when we were supposed to do that a few other things happened." Paul said hopeful. His pretty brown eyes were sucking me in and making me forget about the whole student body staring and whispering about all 4 of us.

"I would love too actually we'll start in first period while we wait for everyone to get in class." I smiled as we began our destination. Once we got there I began. "so home life?" I asked. He nodded.

"let's see my dad ran out us after he got my mom pregnant with my twin bothers. I have 4 sibling all together 2 more sisters. But their my bothers' and my. Half-sisters their blood. Urgh I don't really want to get into this here how about another double date since we might as well get to know each other since I'm sure we're gonna be friends for a long, long time. Sound good?" Paul explained. I just nodded I good see something dark in his eyes when he started to speak of his family life. Then the stupid bell rang and our stupid class started. I hate school.

….skipping to lunch…. –I hate school too I might have graduated but dang! Just thought I'd tell ya'll.-

We we're currently sitting at mine and Kim's lunch table. Paul and Jared used to sit with the popular kids but decided to break away. Considering everybody at their old table was talking about us. –me and Kim- saying: "those girls are hot but aren't they new? Why would they scoop them up like that?" "No they aren't we've had school with them forever. They're just nerds" "I'm supposed to be Paul's girl he said so!" "Jared promised me forever" "they would leave us for stalker slutty Kim. And dirty Chinese bitch Quinn." The list goes on and on. But I'm not dirty that's for sure.

"Babe you guys don't have to leave your crew for us. Let them talk it's fine they just now noticed us anyways it doesn't even matter we'll manage." Kim said lowly, almost like it was killing her to say this. I nodded in agreement. Paul and Jared just leaned towards us. And kissed us –you know Jared and Kim. Me and Paul- it started out soft and sweet but it grew. And before I know it I was on top of Paul grindin' –Kim was doing the same keep in mind they work like twins. Everything that happened with me and Paul happened to Kim too.- Paul's hand was under my bra working my hard and tight nipple. My moans we're getting louder. I found myself working Paul's studded belt buckle. He was giving me love bites and everything. He squeezed my nipple one last time while bit my sweet spot I was soo undone. And I came. I was panting hard. I didn't realize we were screaming until I came. Plus the whole cafeteria was silent watching us.. –I'm soo embarrassed and soo lucky today I'm supposed to be on my period and I had a pad on…-

"sorry…" Paul and Jared said at the exact same time with the same wicked grin on their face. With that look I swear they could get away with sin… I just slowly got off his lap and went to the bathroom to change my pad… Kim followed after…

(kim's house)

"what happened to use today in the lunch room." I asked while I curled my hair in lose curls for our date.

"we had a hardcore make out session. And got titty fucked in front of everyone. Oh and then everybody just suddenly liked us. But we also had a bit more jealous bitches." Kim spoke while she straightened her hair beside me. I only nodded. Oh and before I forget I'm wearing a 'house of Dereon dress studded bustier cut away khaki jersey mini dress. It's purple and also some open toed peep show white wedges. Whereas Kim's wearing a white vintage all-stars button down short sleeve dress and purple peep toed stilletos with a blinged out bow on the top. I just finished so I texted paul just as they knocked on the door. My face instantly lighted up time to get to know the one I love….


	8. Chapter 8

You guys already know I don't own twilight! Soo enjoy lovelys cuz lyke this wasn't even in my story at first but I figured hey they deserve this… and soo do you ya know to get know them better soo yeah…

[chapter 8 quin's pov]

_-previous-_

(kim's house)

"what happened to use today in the lunch room." I asked while I curled my hair in lose curls for our date.

"we had a hardcore make out session. And got titty fucked in front of everyone. Oh and then everybody just suddenly liked us. But we also had a bit more jealous bitches." Kim spoke while she straightened her hair beside me. I only nodded. Oh and before I forget I'm wearing a 'house of Dereon dress studded bustier cut away khaki jersey mini dress. It's purple and also some open toed peep show white wedges. Whereas Kim's wearing a white vintage all-stars button down short sleeve dress and purple peep toed stilettoes with a blinged out bow on the top. I just finished so I texted Paul just as they knocked on the door. My face instantly lighted up time to get to know the one I love…. …..

"ok so we're going to Emily's diner you know where that is right?" Jared asked.

"Yeah! Our best friend besides Leah… owns the place and we work there. Have been since our 2nd year of high school. Also know that it's your guys favorite hangout place since you hang with Sammy." Kim said. And I have a brilliant idea.

"hey since we're going in after-hours why don't we make our own food and get to know each other?" I said quickly cutting Paul off so that he didn't feel bad about not noticing. I kinda figured something was different with him because when he walked in he looked like he was smelling something amazing but couldn't figure it. He almost did I think but stupid whore Brittany got in the way and practically sucked his face off.

"yeah that sounds perfect. Now Emily can go home relax." Paul said. After he let out a sigh of relief that we weren't mad.

-_at the diner-_

"hey lovely and lovelier." I said to Emily and her little baby bump. She's 4 months still beautiful [you all know what she looks like not gonna explain]

"hey umm… you guys can go sit in a booth if you want." Emily smiled.

"actually go home kay? Me and Kim will lock up. and we'll cook for ourselves we got this relax. Plus Sam's already in the parking lot." I said gently but firmly so that way she knew there was no room for any arguments. She nodded grabbed her still and walked out after a quick 'Bye thank you and be carful's'

We all headed to the kitchen and decided on spaghetti and meatballs, garlic bread, confetti cupcakes, root beer floats, and buffalo chicken nugget thingys. And set off to work.

"so.. you gonna tell me about your family?" I asked Paul with a gentle smile. He smiled back and looked back to the meat balls we were making.

"umm. Yeah so. I'm just gonna lay out there ok. No turning back. I'm fucked up, my family's fucked up, I've lived a hard life, and I just wanna make sure you really know all this?" Paul paused and back at me dead serious, I nodded again trying to show him my true serenity. " ok so. My mom was 17 when she had me. she was hard core. She met my dad at a party she wasn't even allowed to go to. He threw the party, he was 19 at the time. He had all the cheap alcohol you could imagine, weed, crack, cocaine, heroin, pills. Just everything. Period. Some grindin song came on. And he just swept up behind her. She said he was 'sweet talkin her' and well you know what happened. She got pregnant and he was around usin' her for sex then when she got fat he left. Came back the day she gave birth was around off and on. Now why I'm telling you this. Ok the party was the first time she used Heroin. When she found out she was pregnant she stopped till she had me." he stopped and I nodded encouragement. " I remember when I was 10 I had a nightmare, and crawled into the bed with her. Even when she was horrible I loved her cause I didn't really have anybody to look up to ya know. Anyways I saw the inside of her elbow and there were circular bruises. I knew exactly where they came from. And I asked her 'mom? Why do you do that to yourself?' and she quickly hid her but she answered. 'because it makes me feel free. I love the feeling plus it makes me feel close to your father. Since all I have are his damn kid that gets on my damn nerves get the hell outta my room.' And she pushed me hard off her queen sized bed straight to the floor. So another thing my mom's a drug addict. I was 5 when she got pregnant with my oldest little sister Brittany by her Drug-dealer boyfriend. I always took care of myself since my mom was too busy with terrible boyfriends. You know the occasional dope-fine, alcoholic, criminal, married, dealers, gang-members. And every kinda guy in that category abused me physically, emotionally, and mentally. And she didn't do a damn thing. Sometime she'd laugh when it happened." He stopped and laughed bitterly you could just see the painful turmoil going on inside his eyes I was trying to hold back tears. " sometimes I'd come home from school and walk the living room. I'd see my mom all strung out needles and shit on the table. And all kinds of niggas runnin' fuckin trains on. So I'd just take my little ass right back outside and wait for them to leave so I could clean up the mess. But what sucks is that the reason I waited was because I tried to fight a group of 4 off her 11 yrs. Old and they tour my ass up. plus my mom told me to come to her when they left I did. And she smacked the fuck outta me. you know who those guys were?" he asked me a few tears escaped from my already blurred filled to the brim glossy tear-filled eyes when he looked down at me. He looked soo raw like… as if somebody took a whip and just beat him. And then like the person he trusted the most latterly poured salt and lemon juice on his wounds and laughed while he screamed and writhed on the floor.

"I honestly don't know Lovely?" I said. My voice came out as a hoarse-whisper. My throat felt swollen.

"my father and some other guys he knew. But back to Brittany. When she was born everything changed my mom started staying away from home more often. And I was left to pick up the slack and take care of Brittany. I wasn't eating much of anything since the fridge never got stoked. Considering I had to keep Brittany fed and a roof over our head and electricity and stuff. My grades started slipping from the stress. And I just couldn't do it anymore. I started leaving Brittany with my great grandmother the greatest woman I know. Because I was so ready to tell somebody. I realized I couldn't do a damn thing. Because my life 'Brittany' would be all by herself. Them my stupid ass mom got pregnant again… but you get the cycle right. Then when I was 12 she got pregnant by my dad. With twins I thought I was the shit drinking and fucking around. So when he came back I never listened to him all my respect was gone for him when he started hittin my momma. I did somthin that royal pissed him off. He hit me I hit him back. And I ended up in the hospital for weeks. He broke 4 ribs, fractured my jaw, broke my nose, broke both my sides of my collar bone, busted my face. And when I came home since nobody came and visited me my great grandmother died of a heart attack when she found out what happened to me. when I got home. My mom smacked me hard enough to make my head reel back, then she grabbed handfuls of my hair and slung me into the door and kicked me. until she slumped down crying and screaming into my chest after she laid down there. Saying 'he's gone I just got him back. It's all your fault I hate you so much. I wish you were never born' and stuff and despite the pain I pulled her to me and held while she cried. Everything hurt still from when I got my ass beat by my bad nothing really healed. And once she felt better she hit me some more." Paul finally finished we were outside while he smoked a black 'n' mild.

"I'm sorry. I.. am.. soo.. sorry .. I knew y..you all th..those years.. and i..i.. d..didnt help. And I was s.. in love with you even then." I sobbed he wrapped his arms around me and held me to his chest.

"sshhh… Quinn it's ok no one did Jared knew because I've known him since forever. But if you wanna help teach me how love and erase the hurt. I've lived enough to last a lifetime. And I don't want anymore. Just love me and be my girlfriend, wife, best friend. My everything. Ok?" Paul said while he kissed the top of my head. I nodded.

"I promise you…" I sobbed some more. How is this possible I don't deserve him.

-hope it's awesome…-


End file.
